Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the same title series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akira Kurusu vs Sly Cooper (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Sly Cooper vs Cat Noir (Abandoned) * Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot (Completed) * FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper (Completed) * Sly Cooper vs. Leonardo * Sly Cooper vs. Nathan Drake * Sly Cooper vs Rocket Raccoon * Rouge VS Sly Cooper * Sly Cooper vs. Taka (Completed) * Sly Cooper VS Wario (Completed) Battles Royale * Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick vs. Sly Cooper Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * [[Aladdin (Disney)|Aladdin (Disney)]] * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) * Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) * Banjo & Kazooie * Catwoman (DC Comics) * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Carmen Sandiego * [[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] * Puss In Boots (Shrek) * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) * Roman Torchwick (RWBY) * Shovel Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Conker * Rigby (Regular Show) * Spyro the Dragon * Garrett (Thief) *Nami (One Piece) *Orion History Sly was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan under the tutelage of his father, Conner Cooper. Sly grew up living with his parents and learned about his family's history as master thieves. He was to follow in his family's footsteps and inherit their legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus, at the age of 8. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper farm. Try as he might, his father failed to defend himself, his wife, and his son from the gang. In the end, both of Sly's parents were murdered. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the book as Sly helplessly watched while hiding inside of a closet. After they found it, they tore out its pages and spit it among themselves before leaving. Sly, without parents, ended up in an orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. Sly was determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to his namesake. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background * Aliases: The Thief, Ringtail, The Ball * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 128 lbs * Age: 21 * Has fast agility and reflexes * Has ultimate balance * Obtained skilled thieving skills Physicality *Strength **One-shots most goons with his cane **Can knock around much larger foes **Knocked out Muggshot ***Muggshot was once unaffected by blows from Murray **Shattered a brick chimney in one swing **Creates small shockwaves with his dive attack **Swung clean through a ship’s mast with one try **Can one-shot van-sized lava slugs **Knocked the heads off of giant Muggshot statues **Easily shatters stone statues and large metal turbines **Sends the Contessa flying back hard enough to break stone ***The Contessa is a giant spider lady about the size of a car **Crashed into a stone wall to crack it **Effortlessly tosses around a giant steel ball and chain **Destroyed giant metal gears the size of himself in one swing **Destroyed large metal sentry heads that fired arrows **Can easily break slot machines, a mast, a large gem and a lock **Can easily shatter and bust large stone & metal objects **Busted up Clockwerk’s head with his cane ***Clockwerk shrugged off missile fire and then lava submersion **Knocked Clock-La out of the sky ***Clock-La shrugged off turret fire and then a massive explosion **Scales to Galleth who was able to smash his way through multiple robots *Speed **Repeatedly outruns Carmelita Fox **Once moved so fast that he was in one spot and then went out of sight during the time of a camera flash **Dodges machine gun fire and lasers regularly **Has outran explosions on occasion **Has swung enemies hooked in his cane so fast he’s made tiny tornadoes **Looks like a blur when sprinting across tightropes **Dodged lightning strikes from Rajan while bouncing off of poles **Has leaped through pieces of debris in the air **Battled the teleporting Dimitri **Can shoot missiles out of the sky **Dodges the Panda King's fireworks **Can shoot 5 arrows in 3 seconds *Durability **Can tank giant balls of electric blasts from Carmelita’s gun ***These same blasts completely obliterated a car **Can survive being belly-flopped on by walruses ***Walruses can weigh up to 1,400 lbs **Can survive falls off buildings or high cliffs ***The highest he apparently can fall from and land on his feet with no fall damage is about 150 feet. (This was tested with a special app while playing the Second level "Rumble Down Under" by climbing up the crane and jumping off. I could be wrong, either way Sly Cooper survived something that would shatter most bones on his feet.) **Can survive magical energy blasts **Can survive fireballs and missiles **Survived being struck by lightning **Tanked a laser blast from Dr. M **Took hits from the Black Baron ***The Black Baron was strong enough to tilt a flying plane by jumping on one of the wings **Took hits from Muggshot ***Muggshot can punch through bank vaults **Survived Penelope's large building-sized mech falling on top of him Weapons & Gadgets * Cane **A large brown staff with a golden hook on the end **Can be used as a spastic weapon to savagely beat the opponent or as an elegant weapon used in a fencing manner **Can be used for a deadly spin attack when charged up **Hook is used to help climb and swing as well as grabbing, tossing, and slamming enemies **Can harness electricity to shock opponents **Can be tossed like a spear *Mine **Also known as "Explosive Hat Technique" **Infinite supply of hats that double as mines **Activate when touched by Sly’s cane or an enemy walks by it **The hat Sly wears on his head never detonates unless he tosses it as mine **Gives off more of a puff smoke rather than an actual explosion *Decoy **Black cardboard cutouts of Sly that can be used to fool and distract guards *Smoke Bomb **Bombs that emit smoke **Obscured the vision of guards in order to easily escape **Can tap the end of his cane into the ground to create a cloud of smoke as well *Alarm Clock **Windup alarm clocks that are used to distract guards by making a lot of noise **Detonate after a certain amount of time ***TOM - It's not really an upgrade, but more of a cheat code from Sly 2. ****A small robot who functions like the alarm clock ****Is a replica of Tom from Toonami *Flash Bomb **Bombs that emit a flash of blinding light **Stuns guards *Rage Bomb **Any enemy caught in the blast radius will turn into a mindless killing machine and will attack everyone and everything, including their allies *Paraglider **A reusable parachute housed in Sly’s brown backpack **Helps for smoother and slower descents **Is able to dive-bomb enemies while gliding *Jetpack **Borrowed from Carmelita Fox **Has shoulder-mounted missiles **Can drop bombs out of the back *Binocucom **A pair of Binoculars that gives information on enemies and can take pictures **Used for communication with his gang **Taking pictures can stun enemies **Also functions as a x-ray vision *Music Box **Puts guards to sleep **Will remain asleep until shortly after a box disappears **Doesn't work on main characters such as Carmelita (Apparently Harms her though) *Rocket Boots **Lets Sly slide around on the ground much faster **Maintains constant speed even when going uphill Costumes In Sly 4, Sly Cooper acquired a unique set of costumes that give him unique and particular abilities. *Shield **A round metal shield that deflects projectiles **Can deflect fireballs **Taken from the Samurai Costume ***Which is impervious to fire and energy attacks *Bow & Arrows **Taken from the Archer Costume **Has tight ropes attached to some arrows **Sly is fairly skilled and accurate **Can shoot 5 arrows in 3 seconds *Ball & Chain **A large steel ball connected to a chain **Used to toss at enemies and slam them **Taken from the Prisoner Costume ***Which gives Sly a power to push a train car down the rails *Hourglass Staff **Allows Sly to temporarily slow down time without slowing himself **Functions like Sly's cane but has an hourglass on the end instead of the hook **Taken from the Thief Costume *Sabertooth Costume **Allows Sly to leap great lengths like a sabertooth tiger **Allows Sly to use the cyclone pounce where he pounces like a sabertooth and body-slams opponents **Can fool guards into thinking he’s just a fur coat when he’s on the ground Moves & Techniques *Dive **Also known as "Knockout Dive" **Dives at opponents while twirling his cane **Knock-outs most enemies **Causes shockwaves when Sly hits the ground *Master of Disguise **Costumes give Sly special abilities for any environment puzzle or combat **Can switch different costumes with ease **Can pose as a Statue, tricking the guards that walk by (And this has no costume or special ability. Sly Cooper is just so stealthy that standing still in plain sight on a statue slab will trick any enemy in the second game.) *Roll **Curls up into a ball and rolls around at high speed **Moves faster than running speed **Somehow projects a ball of electricity around himself that rolls with him **One-shots most foes *Thief Reflexes **Also known as "Slow" **Allows Sly to slow down time to a crawl for a limited time **The hourglass staff is much more practical though *Mega Jump **Gives Sly the ability to jump to great heights *Stun **Emits a blinding flash from Sly’s cane when he hits it on the ground **All enemies are frozen in time for around 5 seconds **Works on bosses *Insanity Strike **Cane emits a red aura after being hit on the ground **Enemies hit when the cane is like this will go insane and try to kill their allies **If no other enemies are in the area, the affected enemy will turn on Sly instead *Voltage Attack **Electrifies Sly’s cane **Guards hit by this attack will be electrified and killed **Has a spin variation *Stealth Slide **Lets Sly slide around soundlessly **Can slide on lasers somehow *Silent Obliteration **Allows Sly to finish off foes without making noise **Grabs the enemy with a hook, then swirls them around until they form a small tornado *Shadow Power **Turns Sly invisible **Can run, jump, and attack as normally ***With proper upgrades **Can’t be used if already detected *Ninja Spire Jump **Allows Sly to jump from and land on very thin surfaces ***Antennas for example **Jumps very high Feats *Tracked down and defeated all the members of the Fiendish Five and restored the Thievius Raccoonus *Defeated Clock-La, the composition of Constable Neyla and Sly’s greatest enemy Clockwerk *Can dodge automatic fire *Hopped through time and fought alongside his ancestors against Le Paradox’s forces **Later personally whacked the shit out of Le Paradox *Competed against Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank in the Inter-Universal Hero Games alongside Bentley *Fought against people like Kratos, Cole MacGrath, Raiden (Metal Gear), Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Heihachi Mishima and Nathan Drake in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Weaknesses *Is more of a team player, relies on his gang when situations get tight (most of the time). *Above all else is a thief, not a warrior *His stealth attacks are stronger than his regular attacks (without a charge attack or special cane powers) *Prefers a stealth approach over direct combat *Disguises can be seen through if Sly doesn't answer the password (In Sly 3, In Sly 4 Sly would just walk around ancient Japan in a suit of armor or lie still with the Sabertooth pelt on without being notice. However this would imply that only minions from the past wouldn't see past the disguise) *Can’t swim Gallery Sly Cooper in Thieves in Time.png Sly Cooper in Sly 3.png Sly Cooper in Sly 2.png SRCoverSly.png Sly-Cooper 1.png|Sly Cooper in Playstaton All Stars Battle Royale SLY-Cooper 2.png|Sly Cooper in Playstation Move Heroes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:French Combatants Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shield Users Category:Sly Cooper Characters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Criminals Category:Athlete Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Stealth